


that could be us

by bielefeld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, cafe!AU, this was a cute word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielefeld/pseuds/bielefeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which sehun is a teenager with <i>needs</i>, and zitao is a particularly hot, mischievous barista he has a huge crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that could be us

sehun walks into the cafe in the slow hour one day, wishing to have the cafe only to himself and get to do his dreadful four thousand-word essay. _fuck psychology_ , he mutters to himself as he pushes the glass door, little bells hanging above it tinkling as he does so. well, yes, sehun has his wish granted—there are no customers in the sweetly-tucked-in-a-corner-of-a-street cafe other than himself. however, he is greeted by the sight of three chatty baristas, all facing the same direction which is not the front door. they barely even noticed sehun coming in, as none of them cared enough to turn their heads and greet him. but sehun waves it off. after throwing his backpack on the seat— _his_ seat—in the cozy corner by the window, he waltzes to the bar and peered behind one of the baristas’ shoulder, and he widens his eyes.

 

they were watching porn.

 

 _gay_ porn.

 

in broad _fucking_ daylight.

 

“what the fuck,” sehun finds himself mutter, and only now does the heads turn to face him.

 

“hi, sehun,” jongin chirps happily, popcorn in his hands. jongin may be the one and only person in this world who treats porn as if he’s watching a blockbuster movie in a cinema. _who in the right mind eats popcorn while watching porn, for crying out loud?_

“we’re bored, dude, it’s the slow hour of the shift, don’t look at us as if you’ve never done this before—watching porn when you’re bored shitless,” luhan says, his eyes still fixated to the laptop screen. the two males on the screen are now undressing each other. kyungsoo, seated beside luhan, widens his eyes in glee. _turns out that it’s possible for kyungsoo’s eyes to get bigger than they originally are_ , sehun makes a mental note. (he made a bet with his friend baekhyun about this and he’s determined to prove that he’s right).

 

“okay,” sehun replies, eyes twinkling in mischief, “and no, luhan, i’ve never done this before.”

 

only then does sehun realize that there are not three, but _four_ baristas enjoying the mid-day porn behind the bar. _oh hell no_ , sehun mentally facepalms.

 

the other one man, who was initially unseen, is sitting on the floor and nestled comfortably between kyungsoo’s calves. he whips his head to face sehun, his icy blonde-colored bangs flip in one fluid motion and sehun needs to blink.

 

“oh god are you serious? what do you do when you’re bored, then?” the man asks, and sehun wants to melt into goo with the sound of his voice.

 

it’s pretty much the first time that zitao converses with him directly—outside taking his coffee orders, that is. zitao’s smoky eyes are what lured sehun in, and traps him inside their inescapable beauty.

 

it’s been about four months already that sehun has a secretly-not-secretly huge crush on this particular lean-bodied bartender, and all sehun could do is stare at him from afar, being the introverted pitiful person he is. at the first two months he might’ve been okay with this—zitao bringing him the menu and taking his order with a sweet-sounding slightly-accented korean—but on month three, when sehun walked in to the cafe one day only to see zitao bending down, picking up small changes that was scattered around the floor with a pleasant view of his toned back peeking from under his shirt and _ooh is that a nice ass i see_ did sehun feel like a giddy school girl.

 

“I AM A GROWN MAN WITH NEEDS, JONGIN,” he proclaimed to his best friend that very same day, who conveniently works at the same cafe, “HE CAN’T JUST RANDOMLY BEND DOWN LIKE THAT.”

 

sehun had carefully made sure that zitao’s shift was already over and that he was already heading home.

 

jongin cackles. “then ask him out, you weak dick.”

 

sehun stared at his best friend in horror. “you know i can’t do that—i don’t even _get_ how people can ask someone out without flailing helplessly in front of the other, holy shit.”

 

“it’s because they don’t have a weak dick like you, sehun.”

 

“fuck you.”

 

“weak dick.”

 

“AT LEAST MY DICK IS BIGGER—”

 

and that was when zitao conveniently barged in from the front door. “ah shit i forgot my jacke—am i interrupting something?”

 

“did you hear what this dude said just now?” jongin prompted, nodding his head at sehun, who was in an unhealthy shade of red. sehun crossed his fingers, _oh god please don’t please don’t—_

“uh, no i didn’t. should i, though?” zitao answered without sparing a glance. he then squealed in glee after finding his jacket in the coat rack, and sehun fought back the urge to emit unmanly whale noises. jongin looked like he was about to crack up again.

 

“oh well, i’m off, then,” zitao continued, pacing towards the door. he glanced back to the bar, and sehun’s eyes saw the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “oh and congratulations, sehun.”

 

sehun jumped at the sound of his name. he wasn’t a huge fan of his own name until he heard it coming out from zitao’s naturally red lips. sehun had never thought about placing his lips on top of it, no. clearly he hadn’t.

 

“w-what for?” he squeaked, and jongin crouched down just to burst in laughter.

 

“for having a bigger—” zitao proceeded to glance meaningfully at sehun’s crotch, and back to his face, “—than jongin.”

 

sehun wanted to die.

 

he really fell down to the floor in embarrassment and joy and horniness only after zitao _winked_ at him before exiting the cafe, and jongin needed to excuse himself from laughing too hard.

 

and today, oh yes today, sehun promises himself not to fuck up again,

 

“answer ‘em, sehun. what do you do when you’re bored?” kyungsoo joins the conversation.

 

suddenly three pairs of eyes are on him and sehun fumbles with finding the appropriate response. he thinks long and hard and the only thing that comes to mind is—“my psychology essay.” amazing.

 

three pairs of eyes blink. “NEEEEERD,” luhan supplies, still not looking away from the screen.

 

sehun wants to pack his bags and book the first flight to timbuktu and never come back.

 

he slinks further away in the bar stool he’s sitting on while kyungsoo snorts and jongin laugh-claps like a retarded seal. but zitao responds differently. “oh, so, uh…you’re not interested in these kinda stuffs?”

 

sehun facepalms, for real this time. _now the love of my life thinks that i’m not gay._ he puts on his best smug face. _imma need to fix this._

 

“interested in what, porn? ahaha, well, of course i am. i am _sooooo_ into porn. i _love_ porn.”

 

jongin gives him a weird look, and sehun facepalms for the second time. _great job, sehun, now you look like a porn-enthusiast._

zitao heaves a hearty laugh. “oh, wow, i did not see _that_ coming.” he stands up and dusts off, and proceeds to lean towards sehun, arms propping his body on the countertop. sehun wants to cry and marvel and count zitao’s eyelashes at the same time he ends up doing none.

 

 _dick game weak_ , he sees jongin mouth from the corner of his eyes. he blatantly ignores him.

 

“so, are you interested in, like, _normal_ porn, or—” zitao gives a side glance to the laptop, and looks back to sehun.

 

if this is happening to jongin, or maybe baekhyun, for all he cares, he would be laughing his head off seeing two grown ass men talking dead serious about _what kind of porn are you interested in as in this is a freaking decoy for me to know if you’re gay or not_ at two in the afternoon. but since this is happening to himself and the undeniably-hot-waiter-with-an-undeniably-tight-looking-jeans in front of him, his mind blanks out entirely.

 

he almost doesn’t hear kyungsoo giggling, and that is what snaps him back from his “fantasies”. zitao is still looking intently, gaze smoldering as he patiently waits for an answer. he looks down to see zitao’s partly unbuttoned shirt, exposing his toned chest and a glimpse of his abs and all sehun can think of is _oh yeah i wanna bake cookies on your stomach._

jongin, clearly annoyed by his best friend’s inability to make a coherent response, beats him to the punch. “he’s gay, tao, if that’s what you’re asking. so very very gay.”

 

sehun wants to throw a grateful look at jongin only when he sees jongin mutter “gay for you” under his breath, but still loud enough for zitao to hear.

 

“i’m going to sink down into the sea of embarrassment now, don’t come find me,” kyungsoo does his best impression of sehun’s voice and gets a high-five from jongin.

 

sehun fights back the urge to high-five both of them with a blender.

 

he sees zitao’s eyes glow with amusement , the latter chuckling and leaning more and more to the maximum distance that sehun’s heart can handle. one inch closer and sehun thinks he might curl up into a ball of mush.

 

“is it true?” zitao asks gleefully. all sehun manages to do is sink his face in shame, and zitao laughs harder.

 

“well in that case—hey, look at me,” zitao’s laughter simmers down into a chuckle as he cups sehun’s chin. sehun obediently lifts his face which is now in a shade of red even a hot boiled lobster cannot beat.

 

an adorable twinkle plays its way in zitao’s eyes as he points to the laptop screen the three other bartenders are now completely immersed in. the males on the screen are now sucking faces, their naked figures tangling beneath the sheets. one is mapping veins on the other’s back, to which the other happily responds.

 

the delicate fingers cupping his chin is now jerking his face away from the screen, and his brown eyes meet zitao’s hazelnut ones. “if what jongin said is true, then yes, _that_ , on the screen, could be us.”

 

sehun emits an uncharacteristic wail as he buries his face on the table, and zitao laughs while kissing him on the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i've decided to ditch my livejournal and move my works here and post under a new pseud and start fresh (kinda) :-) i was zixuns on lj. enjoy! ♥
> 
> twitter: @zituans


End file.
